ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Meets Thunderbolt
Meanwhile in London, Kiva and the group arrived just in time for Thunderbolt to enter the stage. Producer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, pouches and pups of all ages. Are you ready? Desperados cringe in fear, mighty Thunderbolt is here! Terra: That's Thunderbolt, huh? He seemed heroic in the TV show. Zack: Yeah, but to see him in person. Whoa... Kiva: I know, he is quite a star. Producer: And here's his sidekick extraordinaire! The ever trustee, Little Lightning! - Lil' Lightning ran to the stage, but fell off, for accidental comedic effect. He eventually got back to the stage next to Thunderbolt. Raine: I assume the corgi is Lil' Lightning? Zack: That's him. Kiva: Yeah. (That's odd.. I'm sensing negative energy from him..) Raine: Is your disguise ready, Kiva? Kiva: Yes, it's ready. I got the badge, hat, and security jacket. Raine: Let me give you something for the task. - Raine gave Kiva Reia's own tracker. Raine: Make sure you put this in Patch's collar, so we can track him. Your communication with the guards can change the mission. Say the right words to them or the mission's busted. Kiva: I'll try, Raine. Just feeling a little nervous. Producer: Alright, everyone. Line up your dogs to the audition. We need to hear the best heroic bark! Raine: We'll keep an eye on the Unversed. Good luck. Kiva: Okay, thanks. - Kiva went to the side when several dogs came to audition with Thunderbolt, until a guard stopped her in her tracks. Guard: You there! I don't recognize you... Are you the guard trainee? Kiva: (Okay, don't screw this up. I should say the right words to him...) Well, you see... Actually, yes. Yes, I am. I was assigned here as part of training. Guard: You certainly looked the part, that's for sure. Surely, you know the security code to the audition stage, do you? Kiva: (Uh oh..) Quorra (Earpiece): The security code is what the producer said to bring Thunderbolt into the center stage. Try repeat the words he said. Kiva: *quietly* Okay, Quorra. *to guard* Desperados cringe in fear, mighty Thunderbolt is here! Guard: Hey, that's not bad for a trainee. You see how it works? Fans are crazed, but hard-workers are rewarded. - The guard lets Kiva through and founds Patch, who is next in line. Kiva: There's Patch. He must be next to meet up with Thunderbolt. Gotta put that tracker on him.. - Kiva gets closer and Patch sees him, who is very happy to see her. Kiva: Nice to see you too, Patch. Hold still for a second. - Kiva placed a tracker on Patch's collar. With the Unversed nowhere in sight, the mission is successful. Kiva: There you go, Patch. - Suddenly, Patch feels itchy from the tracker and tried to get it off. Kiva: Easy, Patch. I know your feeling itchy and all, but you can't scratch it off. Here, let me put it in a different spot. - Kiva takes off the tracker and put it on the neck spot of his collar, where he can't scratch it off. Kiva: There you go. Alright, I'll see you soon, okay? - Kiva took off when Patch is taken to Thunderbolt himself, who has gotten extremely nervous close to him. Kiva returned to Raine and the others. Zack: No sign of the Unversed anywhere. That's odd.. Kiva: Yeah, they usually appear whenever Vanitas commands it. Raine: Vanitas once said that the Unversed are "a horde of fledgling emotions under my control". Now that he's assisting us battling enemies like Darkseid, some of these emotions are a lot harder to control directly. Kiva: What does that mean? Raine: It means the path to creating the X-Blade is more complicated than it sounds. Zack: The what? Kiva: The X-Blade. It's an ancient weapon that can summon Kingdom Hearts, but it was destroyed a long time ago. Raine: With the Anti-Monitor still sleeping, there's a good chance we can shut it down before it wakes up. However, I'm sensing we're not alone here. ???: My faithful Guardians of Light.. What a fateful day this has become. - Kiva's fear is realized that, out of anyone, Master Xehanort showed up. Terra: Xehanort! - Raine protected both Terra and Kiva, with her staff at the ready. Raine: Claiming Terra as a vessel again, Xehanort? Master Xehanort: Not quite. I had to keep up appearances. Kiva: Whatever you are planning, it's not going to work! Terra: Wait.. He's telling the truth. Zack: You can't be serious, Terra.. Kiva: Terra, how do you know he's not going to attack us? Master Xehanort: In ancient times, the Monitor is on watch by his counterpart- The Anti-Monitor. The Monitor has been certain that light will be restored across the multiverse- I'm sure the Saiyan among you would know much about it. The Anti-Monitor, however, has conquered his own universe and now threatens another. Light and darkness, they are a balance- one that must always be maintained. And I know why. It is because enemies, like the Anti-Monitor and Bowser Koopa, failed to see what lies beyond them. But, Reia can. She still has many secrets that none would dare to know. Kiva: Gosh... I get it why Reia is the silent type, but what's this have to do with her? Master Xehanort: Someone has to stand up and lead. Someone to dictate their destiny. Zack: Are you saying Reia will be a leader? Master Xehanort: Fate is a mysterious thing. Perhaps, that is... - Suddenly, a huge Unversed known as Mad Treant showed up, terrorizing the park. Master Xehanort: ...if you survive that long. Terra: What!? - Terra then sees Xehanort leaving, by using a dark portal. Terra: Xehanort! - Terra chased after him, but he's already gone. Kiva: He's already gone, Terra. We need to deal with Mad Treant first. - Suddenly, Zack charged forth to face it head-on. Zack: Back off, woodchipper! Kiva: Zack! Come back here! Oh, for Pete's sake.. - Kiva and Terra went after Zack, who only confronted the Unversed and draw his sword. Kiva: Zack, that was reckless! Zack: ..Sorry. I wanted to be a hero, like Qwark did when he battled Nefarious. Terra: We'll talk after this battle. Zack: ..Fine. But, fair warning. Watch out for those purple stuff on its branches. Smells toxic.. Kiva: Yeah, dodging the poison is wise. Now, let's take it down! - Kiva and Terra summoned their Keyblades and began attacking it long enough for the citizens, Patch and Thunderbolt to escape the park safely. When Terra used a fire spell on the monster, it has become mad and the fight gets a little serious. Zack: I think it has a fit! Kiva: This is getting a little serious.. - Out of nowhere, Reia arrived and finished the monster, just in time, with Zack's new longsword. Reia: Glad I'm made it to London in time. Zack: Whoa! Reia, where'd you come from? Reia: The farm that the Ratcliffes lived. I sensed negative energy here and knew you guys in trouble, so I came here as fast as I could. Terra: Thanks for the save, Reia. Kiva: Yeah, thanks. Is that Zack's new sword? Reia: Yeah, I had to do a bit of time travel to complete it. This is a vibranium blade with a high-frequency booster. When it is maxed out, it becomes very powerful for a period of time. Kiva: Wow.. - Reia and Zack trade swords. Reia: Take good care of it. Zack: Y-Yeah! I will! - Suddenly, Reia sensed the Sword of Tengu's power in one of the museums nearby. Kiva: Reia? Is something wrong? Reia: No. I sensed a familiar energy in one of the museums nearby. If you guys have time, we should check it out. Kiva: Actually, Zack and I are going to find Patch. Reia: Alright then. Try not to get yourself lost. Kiva: Don't worry, I won't. - Reia takes Raine and Terra to a museum while Kiva and Zack set to track down Patch and Thunderbolt, thanks to the tracker that was placed on Patch's collar. Category:Scenes